


Envy×Gender Neutral Reader

by Sinalaking



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinalaking/pseuds/Sinalaking
Summary: This is just a preview of what I imagine trying to romance Envy would be like. I don't know if I'll continue it, but it's nice to have some of it already published if I do.





	Envy×Gender Neutral Reader

[A/N]: Okay, I know what you're thinking. WTF? Who would even think of romancing Envy, of all the homonculi? Well I just wanted a little challenge when writing, since I haven't written in a while.

And getting Envy's characterization right in this type of situation is definitely a challenge. (Idk if I'll actually finish this.)

 


End file.
